Graceling and Hunger Games Mix The Seven Kingdoms
by CaRia14
Summary: Since everyone is doing the Hunger Games setting crossover, I'm doing the Seven Kingdoms setting crossover. Do NOT read this unless you have read the Hunger Games and Graceling. Rated T, but, you never know...


**By the way, this is my first fanfiction I've ever written, and I'm a thirteen year old girl, so please excuse my grammer.**

**And I am very sorry if any of the characters were out of… character ):  
**

Katsa's POV

The arrow went flying to Katsa, from a person behind the tree, just a couple of centimeters of the wave of her hair that had grown back. She dodged it quickly, the arrow being so swift and accurate.

_It must be a Graceling, gifted with archery._ She thought. However, this felt different. Most Archer Gracelings would not – could not shoot at Katsa so fiercely. She had a feeling that this Archer had almost equal skills as her, which was hard to admit. Besides Po, she had never had a fighter that could tie with her, possibly even beat her. This was going to be hard.

And just when an another bow flew towards her, Po had arrived.

"Katsa, my wildcat, what's wrong? You look like you have encountered a hurricane." He said.

_Duck!_ Katsa thought to him, as he was alarmed. Fortunately for Katsa, he obeyed and ducked for her. She covered him – him from the Archer, him from the arrows of the Archer.

Po was staring at the arrow that almost had hit him in the face. Katsa started to talk to him.

_You have to be careful, Po._ She thought to him. _This Archer's almost as good as me, which makes our quest quite a bit more difficult. She's Graced, I can tell with her skill._

"She's almost as good as you? I'd like to meet her." Po said.

_Stop it. She's dangerous. And we don't even know if it's a he or a she. She could harm you just as much with those arrows as I could with my dagger._

Another bow flew from the top of the tree, as they were in the woods. Katsa started to take out her own set of bows and arrows, and began to shoot at the Archer. She had eighteen bows, each one with great power, that will have more power once she shot it to the sky.

The Archer must have seen this coming. She, or he, climbed down of the tree, behind some of the biggest branches Katsa had even seen. With regret, she put her bows down.

But that was when the Archer decided to take a chance. The Archer shot quickly, and fiercely. It had took all of Katsa's power to block her and Po from her arrows. Katsa, with incredible speed, shot through the tree where the Archer was. Katsa saw a strand of hair in a pigtail, tied back in one. Well, at least she knew now that the Archer was a girl. She looked about sixteen, since she looked a little shorter than Katsa was. She and the girl kept shooting until both of their arrows had ran out.

That was when she knew that the girl had become no threat to her. She stepped up, as the girl climbed up the tree to the next safest spot she possibly thought there was. The tree became so thick that even Katsa herself, could not see where the Archer was.

"Do you want me to use it?" Po asked. Katsa smiled. He always knew what she wanted to do, possibly because of his Grace.

_Yes,_ Katsa thought to him.

He nodded and pointed out where the Archer was. Even though he probably had no idea of what was going on, he always had gave her his full support. Katsa smiled.

"Are you from the Middluns, Nander, Sunder, or Estill, possibly even Wester?" Katsa asked.

The girl climbed down. Katsa, seeing that every single one of her movements adjusted to the tree. _Could this Graceling also have a gift for climbing trees? _Katsa asked to herself. She had not heard of people having more than one Grace, except for her and Po.

Katsa was shocked – not only was the girl Skinny, like she hadn't eaten in a couple of days, she was _not Graced._ She had the eyes the color of gray, as gray as a cloud of rain.

She also was in pants that she had never seen – blue pants with a tight belt to hold it in.

"No, I'm from Panem." The girl said. _Definitely sixteen_, Katsa thought.

"Panem? I've never heard of that place. Is that a city in the Seven Kingdoms?"

"No. It's in North America."

"We do not know any North America." Katsa said. "Do you?" She pointed the question at Po.

"No, I have not." Po said.

"I have not either." Katsa said. "It is very strange for someone from the Outsides to be stranded in the Seven Kingdoms."

"Seven Kingdoms, you say? Do you have any high-teched technology from the Capitol that I could use to go back home?" The Archer said.

Katsa was bewildered, for the first time in her life. "I have no idea what you are talking about, no I do not know any of this… _Technology and Capitol_. However, it seems to me that you are not a threat, but could be a valuable companion. We are traveling around all the Seven Kingdoms to force a rebel on the Kings, so I think we could be as much help, at your service." She bowed, not knowing why. But it had seemed appropriate.

The archer bowed back. "Do not do any courtesy for me. I have survived the Games, and have come back ruthless and violent. It is dangerous for me to enjoy your… party."

Po stepped in. "Ah, but it doesn't matter. As you can see, we're all Graced with the gift of fighting."

The Archer hesitated, it was clear that she didn't know whether to join this group of rebels, and get back to Panem, wherever that was. Or, to go and leave the group alone and go back to her home. It was either that, or she didn't know what a Graceling was.

"No." She said. "I am grateful for the offer, but I must make this alone. I have no idea in what world I've landed into, but I am sure as long as I can get into a new land, I can get out. I'll need to return to district twelve, they will surely need my help – And so will Gale and Peeta. I will need to help the rebels, cause they will need me. They will need my mockingjay." She touched her pin that dangled loose around her shirt. As if it was a reminder of her home, she started to rush the moment she touched that pin, and began to run. Running almost as fast as Katsa and Po, they were astonished. And they would never even know her name. Before she got to run 40 feet, Katsa asked her something that she thought that she might never ask.

"Wait!" Katsa said, as the Archer, the girl, paused. She looked to Katsa, curious and wondering. "What is your name?"

The girl paused for a minute, and let out a deep breath, then a sigh.

"My name is Katniss. Katniss Everdeen."


End file.
